Sometimes It's Best To Ignore Your Curiosity
by Empty Asylum
Summary: Visiting an old friend, a man from a different universe discovered a new button in his dimension traveling elevator. Filled with curiosity, he pressed it and was prepared for a new adventure but he didn't expect to die within the first seconds of arriving... it's mostly his fault though. OC X ?, Issei X Harem


"My friend, I don't wish to sound rude or anything but isn't it time for you to leave The Grand Archives?"

"I think I'm gonna stay for a little while longer, Cupid's Matchmaking Adventures tends to be all day long, she usually drags me around since she needs help from a man"

"Yes, I have documented your adventures with Cupid, it's quite entertaining, especially when she kissed you on Christmas, you were a stuttering mess"

"HOW THE FU-... Oh right, All Seeing Eye"

The two friends were an odd duo since the most interesting of the two was a man with a giant floating eyeball for a head, he was dressed in a dark blue overcoat with navy blue slacks, white button up shirt, white gloves, dark brown dress shoes and blue tie. His name is Brullus and he is an observer but he preferred to be called The Librarian, he was hand selected by the Omniverse God to watch and record everything that happens within his universe with the power to see the past, present and future. He was honored at first but doing this since the beginning of time bored him but he couldn't disobey his master so he kept doing his job. The boredom went away when he met the mortal human Victor Rottstein, a paranormal investigator of the IPDA. His first encounter with the paranormal was when he had a near-death experience at a young age, seeing the wandering souls who didn't get to cross over to the other side was a frightening experience to him but it only motivated him to learn more about it. Victor spent his childhood and teenage years studying and recording all of the paranormal events that happened in the world in his journal, even trying to find The Cryptids which almost cost him his life but it was worth it. On his 18th birthday, he got a strange letter from a secret organization called IPDA. Victor was a tall 28 year old man with short shaggy black hair and dark grey eyes, he wore a black waistcoat with a short sleeved purple shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and a black combat boots.

The International Paranormal Defense Agency is a secret government organization that protects the world from paranormal threats and hide all the evidence to not cause a world wide panic, they also work with The Men In Black since they are the mentors for the new Paranormal Investigators. They train for about 7 years to fight against what the paranormal could throw at them but if they were incapable of fighting, they become Researchers. The training was intense for Victor but if he had the chance to learn a lot more about the paranormal, he's going to withstand anything.

Right now, nothing's been going on in the world and the investigators took this peaceful time to go on with their lives but Victor wanted to see his celestial friend Brullus for a while... and not trying to get away from an annoying demigoddess of love and her stupid matchmaking adventures.

"Hey Brullus, how long have I been here, my phone's clock keeps glitching out on me"

"It has been 7 hours in Earth time, it is now 9pm my friend, your woman Cupid is trying to find you as we speak" Brullus looked at the investigator with what Victor could only assume was amusement

"... Is she crying like a little girl?" deadpanned Victor, even when he was gone, Cupid could not leave him alone.

"And flying around through Croni looking for you"

"GODDAMMIT!" Victor jumped off the couch and stormed to the exit "can't even go a whole day without me and she's already exposing herself in public!" he took out a key made out of bone and was about to insert it into the doorknob.

"Victor!" Brullus yelled, stopping him from leaving his realm

"What?"

"I must warn you that the cracks of your reality has been getting bigger, the appearance of wormholes have become more frequent and already abducted several victims. I don't want you to be the next victim" his voice cracked a bit at the end, he was afraid of losing his only friend in the universe.

Victor smiled at this and gave him a thumbs-up "don't worry about me Brul, I'll be careful and I'll bring the cinnamon bread next time, though I don't know how you eat" he mumbled that part to himself then went through the door, leaving behind a worried Observer.

Victor stood inside an elevator with a panel full of bright red buttons, each labeled with big purple words "Alright let's see, _Purgatory, Hell, Heaven, Limbo, The Abyss._ Here it is, Earth" he was about to press the button when he looked at the very bottom of the panel to see a brand new button with the words _DXD_ written on it " _DXD?_ Is... is this some kind of Dungeons and Dragons dimension? Well as a member of the IPDA, I should report this to Ms. Drisrow but it is 9 and she would at her home, drinking her loneliness away... and I do want to know what this new dimension could be... Let's do it!" he pressed the button and felt the elevator move like normal with the band _Ice Nine Kills_ playing.

10 years with this amazing job and he got to meet so many creatures and made some interesting friends along the way, fought against rogue demigods, survived within the twisted world of Purgatory, learned about his bloodline, and was offered to become apart of The MIB. Yeah, his life was strange and awesome... except for that time he and his squad almost got raped by Amazon Warriors then were offered jobs in The IPDA but that doesn't matter. What matters is that- Did the elevator just stop moving.

"What the hell?" Victor pressed the button again but nothing happened "really? It worked a minute ago" he kept pressing it until he eventually got bored "well, this sucks, I got my hopes up for nothing, might as well go ho-" then it happened. The elevator shook roughly then fell down at great speed, Victor got to the ground and stayed there until this thing got stopped completely. Purple and blue specks of light shined through the elevator sliding doors, he pried it open, shocked to see himself traveling through a wormhole. Loud cracking was heard as he saw the hole shatter, showing he was falling from the sky and towards a park, two figures could be seen, One with black feathered wings and the other was bleeding out.

"LOOK OUT!" but it was too late, the winged creature froze when she saw him then was brutally crushed by the falling object.

* * *

"O-ow" Victor opened his eyes, first seeing the creature's body underneath him, then seeing a broken piece of the elevator piercing through his chest. He knew he wasn't gonna last long but he'll come back, he always does. Bright red light blinded him, his vision got blurry but he was sure that a red headed woman just appeared out of a glowing red circle _'m-magic circle'._ She looked at him for a bit with sorrowful eyes then walked towards the dying brown haired kid, Darkness starting to take over his vision and he felt his heart beating slower with each second. He was about to die and he had one thing in his mind.

' _I should've listened to Brullus'._


End file.
